Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse
Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse, known in Japan as Mickey Mouse's Magical Crystal (ミッキーマウスの魔法のクリスタル Mikkī Mausu no Mahō no Kurisutaru?), is a platform game released by Sega for the Sega Game Gear on March 26, 1993 in Japan, May 1993 in North America and Europe and Master System on June 1993 in Europe and Brasil. It is a sequel to Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse, which was also released for Sega Genesis. Plot When starting up the game, a short movie is shown. Mickey falls asleep with a book of fairy tales in his lap, later he wakes up in a strange village. A girl (looking like Daisy Duck) comes up to him asking him for help. She says 'the magic crystal' has been stolen from the villagers. Ever since then, the beautiful happiness in her village has been replaced with sadness. Mickey decides to help the villagers and goes after the evil phantom who has stolen the crystal. The game's story has no direct connections to either its prequel, Castle of Illusion, or its sequel, World of Illusion. Gameplay Land of Illusion is a typical platform game, with the player side scrolling his way through 14 stages, trying to retrieve the crystal to the villagers. Mickey can attack his enemies by picking up an item (such as a stone block) and throwing it at his enemies, or he can jump at them in a sitting pose. Throughout the game, the player can pick up items that imbue Mickey with new abilities, such as a rope for climbing up walls or a potion that can make Mickey shrink in size. Furthermore, the player can then return to previous levels and utilise these items to gain access to previously inaccessible areas. Mickey begins the game with two power stars indicating how many hits he can take by enemies. Power stars can be collected throughout the game to give Mickey more health to a maximum of 5. However, there is one power star on every level making 14 in total. Each star collected after collecting 5 gives full health and an extra life. Most of them are in the inaccessible areas which require many of the special items collected throughout the game. Upon completion of the game, the number of stars the player collects is tallied. Collecting all 14 stars gives a special score bonus. Characters Several well-known Disney characters appear in the game: * Mickey Mouse - The main character of the game * Phantom - The antagonist of the game. He is the same Horned King who appears in the Disney animated film, The Black Cauldron and the House of Mouse, but is coloured differently. * Daisy Duck - Asks for Mickey's help saving the village * Goofy - A toymaker * Horace Horsecollar - The blacksmith * Minnie Mouse - The princess and continued love interest of Mickey * Donald Duck - The king Bosses * Dragon * Ghost * The King of Hearts * Stone * Snake * Crab * Phantom Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Illusion Category:Illusion games Category:Mickey Mouse games